Intrigue
by Tressimir
Summary: Yu Narukami has finally returned from two years in America, with his new fiancee by his side. His bond with Naoto is on the verge of breaking, but things are rarely as simple as they seem. YuNao, YuOC, AU to The Ties That Bind.
1. A Long-Awaited Return

Two years. It had been two years since she had last seen the man she loved, their last meeting a night of passion to keep her memory fresh in his mind. And now he was finally coming back.

Naoto Shirogane stood at Yasoinaba Station alongside the rest of the Investigation Team, watching the next train approach. Her thoughts were disrupted as her former senpai, Yosuke Hanamura, gently nudged her with his elbow and asked, "Looking forward to this, Naoto-kun?"

"Of course." She responded without missing a beat. "Yu's finally coming back… It's been far too long." She tried to hide the emotion in her voice, but it was obvious despite her efforts. The approaching train slowed to a stop at the platform, the door sliding open as a familiar figure stepped out.

The sun glimmered off his silver hair, at least what was visible beneath the black and white pinstripe flat cap atop his head. A suit matching the cap appeared perfectly tailored for him, with smart dress shoes topping off the outfit. Steely gray eyes looked out at the assembled group as he smiled and said, "It's nice to see you all again."

Naoto was about to run to him and leap into his arms, she was so overcome by happiness. But that feeling faded into worry as a young woman stepped out from behind her beloved, taking his arm gently with a smile. She was beautiful, with lily-white skin and pale blonde hair, wearing an expensive-looking white summer dress that flattered her feminine figure, white sandals adorning her feet and an adoring look in her eyes as she gazed at Yu Narukami.

"Y-Yu…" The girl detective whispered under her breath as she tried to force the tears from her eyes. She hadn't expected him to come back with another woman on his arm, and a heavy weight felt as though it was settling on her heart.

Yu caught sight of her expression, a pained look flashing across his visage as he said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Vivian Cross… my fiancée." Vivian smiled and waved to the group, all of whom were dumbfounded. Even Ryotaro Dojima, the stoic detective who had looked after Yu during his stay in Inaba, had a lock of shock on his face.

But for Naoto, his announcement sent her beyond surprise. Her heart broke as she gazed at the man she loved, the only man she could ever love, with the American girl at his side, and soon she couldn't hold back her tears. Turning away from him, Naoto slowly walked away, getting onto her scooter and driving away without a word.

"Dude, what the hell?" Yosuke asked, glaring at Yu. "You knew Naoto-kun would be here to greet you! What the hell are you doing bringing another girl with you?!"

Chie's expression was as angry as Yosuke's as she chimed in, "Seriously, what's wrong with you?! Did two years overseas really make you into such a douche?"

"I can't believe you." Yukiko added, shaking her head. "That's a terrible thing to do to her."

"Man, I don't know shit about girls, but even I know that this really isn't cool. This ain't like you, Senpai." Even Kanji sounded disappointed, meaning the impression Yu left was bad indeed.

The silverette sighed and adjusted his cap, responding, "It's more complicated than you think. You wouldn't understand." Turning to the girl on his arm, he asked, "Vivian, would you mind letting Uncle and Nanako show you to the house? There's something I need to clear up."

Nodding, Vivian said in a cheerful voice, "I'll be waiting for you, darling." She stood on her tiptoes, finally getting enough height to kiss him on the cheek before walking over to a stunned Dojima and Nanako. Yu retrieved an American motorcycle from the baggage compartment of the train, then kicked it into gear without another word and drove off.

His thoughts weighed heavily on his mind as he made his way to the Shirogane estate. He had to explain to Naoto what was going on – Vivian may have been his fiancée, but Naoto was still the one he loved. He pulled to a stop outside the stately gates of the Western-style mansion, pressing the call button and saying, "It's Yu Narukami. I have to speak with Naoto; it's very important."

The gates opened roughly a minute later, allowing the young man to enter the grounds. As he made his way to the front door, a familiar figure stood at the entryway, arms crossed with a dark expression on his face. "Shirogane-sama…" Yu bowed as he addressed the old man, who looked upon him with distaste.

"Narukami-san, I heard from Nao-chan about what happened at the station. I had thought you loved my granddaughter, yet you return with another woman on your arm right in front of her. Naoto is distraught, and it is your fault." Kazuhiko Shirogane spoke coldly, the first time Yu had ever heard the elderly man use such a voice. "I hope you have a very good reason for coming here today."

"I do." Yu's voice was strong despite his elder's withering gaze. "This matter is more complicated than it seems on the surface. I figured Naoto has a right to know." Knowing his next words would impress upon Kazuhiko the sincerity of his excuse, Yu added, "It involves my father."

The Shirogane patriarch's expression darkened further at the words. "I have never told Naoto about your relationship to that man; she assumes your surname is a coincidence. You are aware that your father is responsible for the deaths of her parents?"

"I am perfectly aware. My father is a monster, and it's that cruelty of his that forced me into this situation." The silverette's voice was heavy with regret as he spoke, hoping the gravity of his words would sway the man's feelings.

Kazuhiko remained silent for a few moments, then finally ordered, "Explain this to me. I will be the judge of whether Naoto hears your words."

"Vivian, my fiancee, is the daughter of one of my father's American business partners. My father wants us to marry in order to 'cement a bond between our companies,' though I imagine he just wants leverage to take over Cross-san's business once Vivian and I are married. He made it very clear that should I refuse to marry Vivian, Naoto won't live to see her twentieth birthday." Yu's bitterness was evident in his voice, as was his anger. "I don't love Vivian; I barely know her. But Naoto is precious to me, and I'll do anything to protect her. I would rather she be safe and we never meet again than for us to be together only to have her life cut short."

The old detective's expression softened at the story as he shook his head. "Isamu has a grudge against the Shirogane family, so it's only logical that he would hatch such a scheme. Either he increases his own power or he has a reason to kill his enemies – either way, he wins. I understand your predicament, Narukami-san, and I will inform Naoto that you are not to blame. Please return to Vivian-san; I will handle Isamu."

Nodding slowly, Yu returned to his motorcycle and headed back home, hoping Naoto would forgive him.


	2. Shirogane's Resolve

Naoto sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her beloved Yu had abandoned her, discarded their bond for a foreign girl. She was beautiful, yes, but the girl detective had never thought the man she loved would be so shallow. For two years she'd waited for him to return, and now that he had, he had forgotten the love he once held for her.

A knock sounded on Naoto's door as her grandfather's voice called, "Nao-chan, I'm coming in." Kazuhiko entered the room, his expression sorrowful as he watched his granddaughter cry. "Narukami-san just stopped by. He wanted to speak to you, but I knew you wouldn't wish to speak with him, so I promised to relay his message to you."

"I don't care what he has to say!" Naoto shouted, her usual composure gone. "He… He abandoned me… I did all I could to ensure he would remember me while he was gone… And he still abandoned me…" A fresh wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks, her hands futilely trying to wipe her eyes clear.

Kazuhiko sat beside her, wrapping his arms around his granddaughter comfortingly. "Naoto, there is more to the situation than you see. I too was angry at his supposed betrayal of you, but his story makes sense. Will you at least hear me out, Nao-chan?" The girl nodded, silent save for the occasional teary hiccup. "First of all, I must impart some knowledge I'm sure you'd rather not know. But it is necessary in order to understand the predicament Narukami-san finds himself in. You see, Yu Narukami is actually the son of Isamu Narukami, the head of Narukami Communications."

Naoto's head immediately snapped up, her tear-filled eyes locked on her grandfather. "Isamu Narukami? That inhuman fiend is Yu's father?" Her voice held a tone of anger at the idea. "Yu's father killed Mother and Father?!"

"It is true. Isamu is Yu's father, and his cruelty has not changed since the time fourteen years ago when he murdered your parents. Yu's fiancée, Vivian Cross, is the daughter of an American businessman in partnership with Isamu. He plans to marry Yu to her to bind their families by blood, at which point he can legitimize his takeover of Cross-san's business. His own son is a pawn to him, and Isamu is the type to leave nothing to chance. You see, he gave Yu an ultimatum – either he would marry Vivian-san, or Isamu would ensure that you met the same fate as my daughter and son-in-law. Yu wishes to protect you, even if it costs him your love. His love for you has not faded; he would do anything to protect you, even if his foe is his own father. You may trust him with your life, Nao-chan, and certainly with your heart as well."

The young woman was stunned into silence for over a minute, finally gathering her composure and saying in a voice trembling with rage, "That demon would threaten his own son to advance his own selfish ambitions? I've had enough!" She stood, sweeping over to the wall and taking her favorite black jacket from a hook on the wall. She retrieved her revolver from a drawer in her desk and concealed it in the shoulder holster built into her jacket.

"Nao-chan, what are you doing?" Kazuhiko asked worriedly. He hadn't seen Naoto this angry since she had first heard the news of her parents' murder.

"I'm going after Isamu Narukami!" She shouted in response. "He killed Mother and Father, he's taken Yu away from me! I don't care what the cost, I'm going to kill him! He doesn't deserve the gift of life!" Tears were streaming down her face again, her rationality entirely gone. Her eyes were wide with something approaching madness, her normal self broken to reveal her passionate side.

Getting up and grasping Naoto's shoulders, Kazuhiko commanded, "Calm down, Nao-chan! You cannot simply run off to kill him; you are a detective, not an assassin! Neither I nor your parents nor Yu would want to see you become a murderer!"

"B-But… I have nothing left! There's no more reason for me to restrain myself… I need my revenge…" The old man's firm grip shocked her back to reality, causing her to crumple to her knees and sob. "I-I can't take Yu back… This is all I have left…!"

Picking the girl up and laying her on her bed, Kazuhiko watched over Naoto as she cried herself to sleep. "Nao-chan… I will do what you cannot. I have remained passive in the face of this injustice for far too long. They once called me the Tiger of Sapporo – the time has come for the Tiger to bare his claws once again."


	3. New Bonds, Old Bonds

**Author's Note: This chapter was written on less than three hours of sleep, so I apologize if it's a bit bizarre. Don't worry, the good parts are coming up.**

Naoto awoke the next day, her heart still heavy with the revelations she heard before falling asleep. Slowly getting out of bed, she made her way downstairs to find Yakushiji taking his typical morning coffee. "Where's Grampa?" She asked in a tired voice, sitting at the table as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shirogane-sama left last night. He had urgent business in Tokyo, and he didn't want to wake you up. Is something wrong, Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji looked over to the girl in his care concernedly; Kazuhiko had told him everything before leaving, though he was careful not to let his knowledge slip.

"Tokyo…?" Naoto wondered aloud, her foggy brain trying to come up with a reason that her grandfather would leave so suddenly.

Nodding, Yakushiji explained, "He received a call last night about a potential case. I was not informed of the details, but it was apparently a very pressing issue. I will look after you until Shirogane-sama returns."

Nodding mutely, the young woman stared blankly into space, her mind still roiling with all that had happened the previous day.

"Yu, is that true?" Vivian and Yu sat together at the kitchen table in the Dojima residence, the American girl's shock obvious on her face.

Yu nodded with gritted teeth. "I apologize for deceiving you, Vivian, but I can't imagine it would go over too well if Father were to learn that I told you. I only agreed to marry you in order to protect Naoto – I have no real feelings for you. I realize this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

Expecting his fiancée to begin a rage-filled tirade, the silverette was surprised when she hugged him gently and murmured, "I don't blame you, Yu. In fact, I knew that you were putting on a façade for my sake, and I think you're heroic for doing what you have done. A man who abandons a woman so casually is no man at all, just scum; you and Shirogane-san belong together." She smiled and giggled, "Besides, I could never make it here in Japan. This language is so hard to remember!"

"Vivian… Cross-san. Thank you. Thank you for understanding the predicament I'm in." Yu breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile touching his features. "And I used to think the same about English before I came to America. There was a book I read once, though, that helped me learn quite a bit – English Made Easy. If you're interested in becoming fluent in Japanese, you might want to pick up the Japanese Made Easy book, there's an entire series of them."

Laughing merrily, Vivan's voice was cheerful as she said, "That sounds wonderful. I'd love to go see the sights, so having some help learning the language would be such a godsend! Would you mind tutoring me a bit, Yu? I'll let my father know that I'm breaking off our betrothal, but I'd still like to learn."

Before Yu could respond, his cell phone began to ring. Flipping it open and checking the caller ID, a wave of apprehension spread through him as he saw a very familiar name. "It's Naoto… Sorry, Cross-san, but I need to take this." With a press of a button he answered the call, holding the phone up to his ear and answering, "Hello, Naoto?"

"Yu…" The girl detective's voice was sorrowful as she spoke. "Would you be able to meet me at Aiya in a few minutes? I'd like to talk with you."

"Of course." Yu responded, trying to cheer her up. "I'll be waiting for you. And it looks as though Cross-san wants to talk with you, she's waving at the phone."

Surprised, Naoto barely managed to get the word out, "O-Okay." As Yu handed the phone to his fiancée, the sleuth asked, "Hello, is this Cross-san?"

"Please, call me Vivian." The American girl said gently. "I apologize for all the trouble my presence has caused; I hadn't been informed of your and Yu's relationship. If there's anything I can do for you, please just let me know." Yu could see tears forming in Vivian's eyes as she spoke, the words obviously coming from her heart.

Naoto was a bit choked up as well, not expecting such kindness from the woman she thought stole Yu from her. "In that case, would you come with Yu to Aiya? It's a Chinese diner, and the food is very good."

"Alright, I'll be there. See you in a bit, Shirogane-san!" Handing the phone back to Yu, Vivian commented, "She seems like a very nice girl. Shall we go?" Nodding, Yu got up, helped her to her feet and got the two of them situated on his motorcycle, which went roaring off into the distance.

The two waited at Aiya for roughly ten minutes before Naoto showed up, pulling off her helmet and fixing her hair as she jumped off her scooter. "Yu, Cross-san." She said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I've been so troublesome."

Vivian laughed and said, "It's no problem, no problem at all! And please, call me Vivian; I hate it when people are all formal around me."

"In that case, feel free to call me Naoto." The girl detective seemed to have cheered up somewhat, her smile refreshing. Walking in with her love and his lady friend, the three of them took a seat inside the diner. When Naoto spoke again, her voice was sober and serious. "Yu, is Isamu Narukami really your father?"

Grimacing, Yu responded, "Yes. I'm sorry I never told you, but I knew he was involved in your parents' deaths. I didn't want to drive you off by telling you." The conversation was interrupted briefly by the trio ordering their food, then by an awkward silence.

"You aren't defined by who your parents are." Naoto mused. "You're a kind man, even though your father is a monster. And I love you regardless." Realizing what she'd said, she glanced to Vivian and added, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying such things with you here. You are engaged, after all."

Waving a hand airily, Vivian responded, "No worries. I'm not going to marry Yu – how could I when you two are so obviously soul mates? I hope the two of us can be friends though, Naoto-chan." She smiled happily, enjoying the company.

"Grampa left for Tokyo last night. According to Yakushiji-san, he got a call about an urgent case, but I'm afraid there's more to it." The food arrived, and Naoto continued her discussion between bites of a delicious pepper steak. "Isn't Narukami Communications based in Tokyo?"

"Yes, my family's estate is near the metropolis. Not that I've been there recently." Yu's gigantic beef bowl astounded both girls as he ate; the Mega Beef Bowl Challenge was available even when it wasn't raining now. "You're worried for him?"

Naoto nodded, and Yu patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. Shirogane-sama didn't get to be Japan's greatest detective by being a pushover, and my father's more of a schemer than a fighter. When Vivian lets her father know about his plan, things will return to normal." Naoto smiled, Yu's words cheering her up somewhat.

While the three young people were enjoying the Aiya fare, a figure in a long black coat stepped into the gardens of the Narukami estate. Kazuhiko Shirogane had infiltrated the property by simply saying he was an old acquaintance of Isamu's, at which point he was directed to the gardens. A familiar head of silver hair entered his vision as Isamu sat under a gazebo, a sake cup in one hand as he enjoyed the pleasant weather.

"I thought you might come." The Narukami patriarch commented as Kazuhiko approached. "Things must be bad if you'd take action after all this time."

Kazuhiko's voice held a tone of familiarity as he answered, "I cannot ignore this any longer. My passivity has already cost me my daughter and son-in-law; I must make my move before my granddaughter falls prey to your machinations as well." His grip tightened on an ornate walking stick, drawing the top upward to reveal a concealed sword blade

Isamu rose from his seat, setting his sake down as he stepped out from under the gazebo to face his foe. "It's been a long time since we met face-to-face, hasn't it? Almost thirty years."

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Fighting you is like fighting my own child." Wielding the cane-katana in one hand and the scabbard in the other, the elder man showed no signs of attacking.

Isamu responded by flexing his right arm, an aikuchi falling from a sheath rigged into his sleeve and landing in his palm. "Fate plays strange tricks, doesn't it? Years ago, I would have been happy to duel you to the death. Yet now that my hand is forced, I find no joy in it. But I won't back down, and I know you won't either, Shirogane-san… No, Kazuhiko-sensei."


	4. Memories of a Master and Student

Kazuhiko Shirogane and Isamu Narukami stood in the gardens of the Narukami estate, blades in hand but neither moving to strike the other.

"It's been a long time since you called me that. It's been a long time since anyone called me that." The old man sighed, sorrow in his voice. "It saddens me to see what you've become, Isamu. You were loud, brash and arrogant, but you had a heart of gold. And I still remember how much you loved Makoto, the way you looked at her whenever she was at the agency. Was it possessive envy that caused you to kill them?"

Shaking his head, Isamu responded, "You've only got half of that correct, Sensei, and that's only a portion of my reason anyway. I never begrudged Makoto a thing; I knew better than to be possessive of my master's daughter, and so I accepted her choice to marry Takefumi." A hint of genuine sorrow entered the corporate executive's voice as he closed his eyes. "I wouldn't have killed them if they hadn't been investigating me, and even then I always regretted having to take Makoto's life. Even once I married Chiaki, she was the only one in my heart."

Kazuhiko's voice was surprisingly gentle given the crimes of the man standing before him, the elder asking, "Why only them? There have been countless investigations of your corrupt practices, yet Makoto and Takefumi were the only casualties. The two detectives you knew, befriended and cared for – why did you only kill them, of all people?"

"I was being pragmatic. If any detectives could pierce the veil of lies and legal manipulation I could raise and finally get me convicted for my crimes, the only ones capable of that would be the Shirogane clan. The fact that I was familiar with Makoto and Takefumi just made it easier – I could predict where they would stay, where I could target them. But if they hadn't posed a threat to me, I would never have raised a hand against them." Isamu's regret was obvious in his voice, yet he still stood with blade in hand. "The fact that I killed my best friend and the woman I loved have haunted my dreams for fourteen years."

"If your regret is that strong, why do you continue your descent into darkness?" The old man's question was one born of genuine confusion, not understanding his former pupil's motivation. "You could have changed your ways, Isamu. Do you not realize that?"

Shaking his head, Isamu's lips contorted into a self-mocking smile. "A man must stand resolute on his path and pursue his objectives, regardless of the pain or hardship involved. The true detective will continue the search for that which he seeks, the quest only ending with the goal achieved or the detective's death. I'm no longer a detective, but those words you taught me remain in the forefront of my mind, and so I stand resolute on my path in pursuit of my goals. To change my ways would be betraying the credo you taught me, Sensei." His voice dropped as he asked a question of his own, his eyes locked with those of his old mentor. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What possessed you to come after me now? I honestly thought you'd discounted the idea of confronting me, seeing as you left me alone after Takefumi and Makoto died. Why have you changed your mind?"

"I have no desire to kill you, Isamu. I would rather let the law punish you as it is meant to do. But if I do not settle this myself, then Naoto will be the one to come for your head – and neither of the possible results is appealing to me. I wish for my granddaughter to live a long and happy life, but I refuse to allow her to become a murderer in the process. The Shirogane family has a duty to uphold the law, not to break it."

A visible flash of pain was visible on Isamu's face as he gripped his sword tightly. After a few moments, he raised the blade before hurling it point-first into the ground. "Hah… I thought I'd stopped caring about anything outside my own ambitions years ago. Seeing you has reminded me of the old days, before I lost my way."

"Pick up your blade, Isamu. I will not raise this blade to an unarmed man." Kazuhiko's voice was stern as he snapped out the command, clutching his weapon tightly.

Isamu shook his head, an almost serene look on his face. "Don't you get it? I'm done fighting. I can't take a weapon to my old master, especially not after taking the time to talk with you again. The minute I let myself get all conversational, I lost my will to kill you." Isamu's smile was twisted with regret as he closed his eyes. "Besides, if you die, there will be no one to look after little Naoto-san. I may have used her life as a bargaining chip in regards to my son's engagement, but it was nothing but a bluff. I regret killing Takefumi and Makoto; I would never be able to bring myself to kill their child, let alone bring an end to the Shirogane legacy. I have done enough damage to your family already, Sensei."

Kazuhiko was stunned into silence by his former protégé's words. When he finally regained his composure, he murmured, "Isamu… So you haven't lost your compassion after all. I must say I'm surprised that you're surrendering this easily, though."

"Surrender? What are you talking about? I'm not letting you determine my fate, Sensei. I'm just not fighting you." Isamu's smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk as he spoke. "I want to set my affairs in order, and I want one chance to talk with Yu and Naoto-san. Once I've done both, I'm revealing my crimes to the prefectural office and turning myself in. It's time I passed the torch to the next generation and pray that Yu will avoid my mistakes." For the first time in thirty years, since leaving the Shirogane Detective Agency in Sapporo, Isamu Narukami felt true peace settle over his heart.

The elder detective allowed himself a small smile at Isamu's words. "I won't say I'm unhappy with your submitting to justice. I just wish we'd been able to reconcile before all this happened."

"Things would have been better had I not been such a fool, but no man can change the past. We can only look to the future." Chuckling serenely, Isamu added with a smirk, "You know, you should think about retiring too. You're getting up there in years, Sensei; it's about time you let Naoto-san start coming out from under your shadow. I know she'll be a great detective, and maybe she can help keep my son in line while she's at it." Laughing with a refreshed expression spread across his features, the head of the Narukami clan allowed himself to relax and shed the stresses of his past.

Nodding, Kazuhiko laughed, "I have confidence in Naoto's skill, but she still has a bit of growing to do before she can start handling major cases. It's thanks to Yu-kun that she's come as far as she has – without him, I would have lost my granddaughter years ago."

Isamu smiled happily at his teacher's words and said, "It's good to know that I failed to mold Yu into my ideal successor. It sounds like he's become a good man, despite my best efforts. Well, Sensei, do you mind if I take a few days to prepare the company for my departure? I'll come to Inaba once everything is in order, and once I've spoken to Yu and Naoto-san I'll make my exit."

"That's a fair agreement. We'll be waiting for you, Isamu." Kazuhiko turned and walked away, knowing that Isamu would keep to his word. Thirty years had passed, but the Isamu he knew had finally returned.


	5. The Clock Ticks On

A week had passed since Isamu and Kazuhiko's fateful meeting. Vivian had returned to America, having been called back by her father, and as a result Yu and Naoto had been able to enjoy spending time with one another. One night, Yu, Naoto and Nanako sat around the table at the Dojima household, enjoying a yakiniku dinner and chatting amiably. "I hope I'm not making things awkward…" The girl detective murmured, blushing. "It's been a long time since I had dinner at someone else's house. And there's the fact that we're here, of all places…"

"Is something wrong, Naoto?" Nanako asked, seeing the older girl's fierce blush. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Shaking her head and smiling softly, Naoto responded, "No, I'm fine. How do you like the food, Nanako-chan?"

The young girl giggled happily and said, "It's really, really good! We always have side dishes from Junes for dinner since Dad can't cook, so having something like this is delicious!" Yu glanced at Naoto, whose lips were curved into a smile at Nanako's words.

"Well, I didn't make this, Nanako." The silverette said with a grin. "Naoto did."

Nanako's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "You made this?! You're a really good cook, Naoto! Your cooking is as good as big bro's!"

"Yu, don't say it like that. You taught me how to do it…" Naoto's face turned crimson again, and her blush only grew more pronounced when Yu gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Looking back and forth between the two, Nanako asked, "Yesterday I heard Dad say, 'It's a good thing Shirogane-san doesn't hear all the noise those two are making.' What did he mean?"

This time, both Yu and Naoto flushed bright red, giving each other an embarrassed look as the young man hurriedly said, "I got Naoto into playing hanafuda, and we tend to not notice when our voices get too loud during a heated game. I can teach you to play sometime if you want, Nanako."

"Okay! Miwa-chan always says hanafuda is a really fun game!" Nanako's innocent smile allowed the two to breathe a sigh of relief, narrowly dodging the bullet.

At that moment the phone rang, Yu racing to pick it up before the answering machine did. "Dojima residence." He answered as he took the call.

"Narukami-san?" Kazuhiko Shirogane's voice came over the line. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I need you and Naoto to come back to the estate for a short while. There's someone here to see you both, and it's an urgent matter."

Nodding despite the fact that he was on the phone, Yu responded, "Alright, we're on our way." Hanging up the phone, he said, "Naoto, it was Shirogane-san. Seems there's someone who urgently needs to see the two of us at your estate. Nanako, we need to go for a bit, will you be alright on your own?"

"Don't worry about me, big bro. Have fun!" Nanako waved as Naoto rose from her seat, putting her shoes on and heading outside with Yu to where the silverette's motorcycle rested.

"I thought about getting a license for a full-sized motorcycle." Naoto mused as the two of them got onto the bike, the detective sitting behind her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his waist. "But even if I did, I much prefer riding behind you. And besides, I have to admit that I have an attraction to the biker type…"

Yu could feel the heat of her blush as she rested her head against his shoulder, joking, "Maybe we should start a biker gang? I bet we could really tear up the town!" He laughed at Naoto's squeak of surprise and her panicked stammers of denial.

"O-Oh, you were joking." She said as the realization dawned on her. "Don't scare me like that… I thought you were actually considering it. You're so stoic, it's hard to tell when you aren't serious. Though I suppose that did save us back inside."

"Huh? Saved us from what?" Yu asked as he let the engine roar, handling the large bike with careful finesse as he began the drive to the Shirogane estate.

Naoto sighed. "Nanako's question. I suppose we should stay somewhere else if we're going to be passionate; I can't help but scream when it gets too hot, and Dojima-san doesn't need to hear it. I wonder if the Amagi Inn has soundproof rooms… Although, do you even own a hanafuda deck?"

"Nope, never even seen one before. I found the rules online." The young man laughed as he sped up a little. "But it looks fun, so I might have to invest in one." Grinning broadly as Naoto giggled with amusement, he continued the trip to her home, curious as to who wanted to see them.

Kazuhiko Shirogane was waiting for them when Yu pulled to a stop in front of the Shirogane estate. Another figure, familiar to Yu and slightly so to Naoto, stood beside the old man as his long black coat flapped in the wind. "Yu, Naoto-san. I'm glad you came."

Yu locked eyes with the man, tension filling the air. "Father. Are we suddenly on speaking terms now?"

"I can't blame you for your hostility. Heaven knows I deserve it." Isamu smiled ruefully as he spoke. "I knew you wouldn't come if I asked you myself, so I requested that Kazuhiko-sensei pass on my message. He was kind enough to do so."

Naoto's eyes widened in shock as her hand flew to her waist, only to remember that she had left her revolver in her room before Yu picked her up. "Isamu Narukami…! You dare show your face here?!" She shouted, the sight of the man enough to break her composure.

Isamu raised one hand in a gesture of peace, stating, "Hear me out, Naoto-san. I understand your hatred, and I will not begrudge you it. But seeing as this is my last request, I ask that you listen to what I have to say."

"Last request?" Yu asked, his eyes cold and his voice hard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Once we've finished speaking, I'm going to the prefectural office and revealing the evidence of all my crimes. I doubt we will ever meet again after that, so I wanted to speak with the two of you beforehand." Isamu's voice was serene, which greatly surprised his son. "I want to share a story with the two of you. Naoto-san, you in particular should hear it; it will explain the history between the Shirogane and Narukami families. You see, many years before either of you were born, there was a detective agency in Sapporo owned by a master detective called the Tiger of Sapporo. This detective had many prospective students, but only two showed enough talent and drive to be accepted as his protégés. These two young men worked under the Tiger of Sapporo and made names for themselves as promising junior detectives. People started calling them the 'Lion of Sakata' and the 'Dragon of Nagoya' after their hometowns."

While Yu's expression remained cold, Naoto seemed to be struck with wonderment as Isamu continued. "The two junior detectives worked alongside their mentor on many cases, and as the Tiger grew older he announced that one of them would be allowed to marry his daughter and succeed him as the patriarch of the Shirogane family. Both the junior detectives were in love with their mentor's daughter, but their approaches were very different – the Lion was a gentleman, reserved and genteel, while the Dragon was a loud, confident fool who nonetheless sought her love. The old Tiger chose the Lion as his successor, and the Dragon left the agency so as not to watch his best friend spend his life with the girl he loved."

"The Dragon, despite his faults, had a knack for business. He invested his savings in corporate ventures until he had raised enough capital to start a company of his own, and his success attracted others to his banner. He was unsatisfied even then, however, and became drunk on power and corrupt. Eventually he found the Lion and his wife investigating him, and he knew that of all the detectives in Japan, only that family had the insight and cunning necessary to circumvent the veil of lies and manipulation he had drawn, and therefore give him the punishment he deserved. Fearing the loss of his power, he arranged an accident for the two detectives that proved fatal to them both. At the same time he attempted to he groom his own son into his ideal successor, but the boy's pure heart resisted such corruption. The Dragon and his son became estranged, and the boy was left in the care of others while his father attended to business."

"Two and a half years ago, the Dragon's son was sent to this very town while his parents conducted business overseas. He gathered a group of friends, and among them was the granddaughter of the Tiger of Sapporo, the child of the Lion and his bride. Neither knew the history of the other's family; the girl was unaware that the boy's father had killed her parents. The two of them fell in love and were happy together. But when the Dragon returned from his corporate venture, he betrothed his son to a foreign businessman's daughter, using a bluff to take the young detective's life as leverage. His plan was a success, but the act drew the Tiger of Sapporo's ire, and he pursued the Dragon in the hopes of ending his life and sparing his granddaughter from suffering the need for revenge. Yet when the men met again for the first time in thirty years, the Dragon found himself unable to kill his old master. Memories of the past caused him to realize his foolishness, and he resolved himself to put his affairs in order, speak with his son and his love one last time, then submit to justice."

Yu looked astounded by this point as he murmured, "Father…"

Isamu nodded. "Yes. The Tiger of Sapporo was named Kazuhiko Shirogane, his daughter Makoto Shirogane. The Lion of Sakata was Takefumi Hiroda, who became Takefumi Shirogane upon marrying Makoto. And the Dragon of Nagoya was Isamu Narukami. I threw that persona away when I left the Shirogane Detective Agency, but the past does not disappear because you don't wish to remember it. I've made peace with my past, and I'm ready to pay for my sins. But I wanted to see you two first, for there are three things I must tell you."

"…" Naoto was silent, finally understanding the true story behind her parents' deaths and the history between her family and Yu's.

"First, I've stepped down from my role as head of Narukami Communications. The board of directors will help guide you, Yu, and I know you'll take the company to heights I never could have dreamed of. Second, your engagement to Vivian-san has been annulled; there is no longer any purpose in my forcing you to marry her. Lastly, I must make a request I have no right to make."

Yu's voice had lost much of its coldness as he stated, "I'll hear you out."

A relieved expression settled on Isamu's features at the words. "Thank you, Yu. Please look after Naoto-san and support her. I have caused irreparable damage through my selfish actions, but I hope that the love you share will help Naoto-san overcome any stumbling blocks the future may hold for her. Make her happy, Yu, as happy as I sought to make Makoto." The man smirked a little as he added, "And keep your libido in check. A daughter of the Shirogane clan must be treated with respect."

"I'll do anything for Naoto." Yu responded. "But you're late on the libido part. About two years late." He grinned at the stunned expression on his father's face, then noted that Kazuhiko had the same expression.

Naoto blushed and quickly said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, Grampa. But you always said that I should only give my innocence to the man I truly love; you never said anything about when. A detective has to do what she can with the facts she's given."

Isamu and Kazuhiko exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. "Looks like Nao-chan's grown up much faster than I thought." The elder detective chuckled. "If it were anyone else, he'd be receiving a harsh punishment for deflowering my granddaughter so young, but I can make an exception for a pure-hearted young man like Yu-kun."

"You'd best marry her, Yu." Isamu laughed. "I'll be watching you from hell, and I'll be very disappointed if Naoto-san is single at twenty-five!" Beginning to slowly walk away, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'm off to the prefectural office. Sensei, please keep an eye on my son. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to break Naoto-san's heart."

"Father… I'll make sure Naoto is as happy as she can be. And I'll make our future children proud to have Narukami blood." Yu nodded strongly, clasping Naoto's hand in his.

The girl detective looked out at Isamu before saying, "I'll keep a close watch on Yu and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. And while I can't forgive you for what you've done, I wouldn't be standing here today if not for Yu. Thank you, Narukami-san, for bringing such a wonderful man into this world, and for giving us your blessing."

Kazuhiko nodded slowly before speaking his piece. "Isamu, I'm sure we will never meet again. But I must say that I'm proud to have had you as my student in years past, and I'm glad your son has been here for my granddaughter. Farewell, Isamu."

"Farewell, Yu… Naoto-san… Kazuhiko-sensei." Isamu raised a hand in farewell as he walked to his car, getting inside and driving away.

Three weeks later, Yu and Naoto were seated together on a couch in the Shirogane mansion, leaning against one another with their fingers intertwined. The news was on TV as the announcer began the report:

"The trial of Tokyo businessman Isamu Narukami has reached its end. Though Narukami-san confessed openly to all his crimes, including the murder of Takefumi and Makoto Shirogane fourteen years ago, the sheer amount of evidence he provided for his own incrimination caused the trial to be delayed until the prosecution could find out exactly what to charge him with. When asked why a man of such wealth and power would willingly seek conviction for his crimes, Narukami-san said only, 'I've cheated my way out of punishment countless times. It's time I reaped what I've sewn and let the next generation do better than I have done.' This has been our top story for tonight – now, on to the weather report with Mariko Kusumi."

Yu smiled softly as he pulled Naoto closer to him. "It's over. It's finally over."

"The rest of our lives lie ahead of us." Naoto mused as she was held. "We have to do what we can to make them proud. Grampa, Mother and Father, and Narukami-san too – they gave us life and the means to be together like this, so we have to ensure our lives are spent to their fullest."

Nodding, Yu pulled a small package from inside his coat pocket. "You're right. And if we're going to start living long, full lives, we should do so together." Opening the small box to reveal a gold ring engraved with the Narukami and Shirogane family crests, he smiled and asked, "Naoto Shirogane, will you marry me?"

The girl detective's face lit up with joy as she gently plucked the ring from the box's velvet interior, sliding it onto her finger. "I'm going to be Naoto Narukami soon, it appears."

"No, that won't do. I can't let you degrade your prestige by taking my name, especially after all the brown-nosing I had to do in order for Kazuhiko-sama to agree to let me join your family. Yu and Naoto Shirogane… Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Yu grinned and hugged Naoto close, their lips meeting for a loving, passionate kiss.

When at last their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes and said in perfect unison, "I love you."


End file.
